1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for mounting an optical device, such as a camera body, an interchangeable lens, various converters, an intermediate ring, a diaphragm device, or other similar optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bayonet mount is usually incorporated in such a mounting mechanism. The bayonet mount usually has a male mount (e.g., a lens mount of a single-lens reflex camera) and a female mount (e.g., a body mount of a camera), provided on a pair of optical devices to be attached to each other. The male and female mounts are provided with a plurality of teeth which can be engaged with each other when the mounts are fitted and rotated relative to each other. When the male and female mounts are engaged, the mount surfaces of the opposed mounts are brought into pressure-contact with each other with the help of a spring.
The mount member is usually made of metal so as to ensure that it is sufficiently strong and can be precisely machined. However, since the mount member has a complicated contour, it requires a large number of complex machining steps. In addition, the mount surfaces of the mount members must be subjected to a surface treatment for anti-scuffing, for preventing the surfaces from being damaged due to sliding contact between the metal surfaces, and for providing a smooth fit during the relative sliding rotation of the mount members. Furthermore, in cases where the mount surfaces have electrical contacts thereon, it is necessary to provide insulating means for the electrical contacts. Consequently, the mount is one of the most expensive camera components. Furthermore, the fit upon attachment and detachment of the mount members deteriorates in time due to wear of the metal surfaces, even if the surfaces are subject to a surface treatment as mentioned above or a lubricating surface treatment.